Attempts to identify an infectious agent relevant to canine systemic lupus erythematosus will continue by: (a) transmission of tissue filtrates into fetal pups or immunosuppressed dogs and (b) isolation and purification of an antigen with cross reactivity against Wolley monkey retroviral p30.